


Такая тесная Вселенная

by Kollega



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, The X-Files
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не поднимайте руку, если вас похищают пришельцы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такая тесная Вселенная

— Вавилонская рыбка, — сказал двухголовый монстр и оскалился в довольной улыбке. — Ты понял, давай-давай? Э-эй, чувак, кажется, тебя приложило сильнее, чем мне показалось сначала! Триш! Эй, Триш!

Малдер моргнул. И вскочил на ноги, словно его на пружинке подбросили. Белое. Вокруг все было белое, как яйцо.

— Чего тебе? — Девушка с копной мелких черных кудряшек вынырнула из белизны: нет, там было что-то серое. Дверь. Так, кажется. Зрение потихоньку приходило в норму. Девушка была… обычной.

Быть того не может!

— Вы похитили меня! — выкрикнул Малдер. Голос предательски сорвался на писк. Монстр (мутант? инопланетянин?) расхохотался. Он был похож на двухголового Лэнгли, такой же нечесаный блондин.

— Ты дебил? Кому ты нужен, — сказала правая голова Лэнгли. — Ты же голосовал? Где твое полотенце? Потерял?

Под брезгливым взглядом Триш Малдер ссутулился, но тут же расправил плечи. Ничего они от него не добьются! Или…

Гриб! Малдер завертел головой. Гриб, который навевает ему галлюцинации! Другого объяснения не было. Малдер изо всех сил ущипнул себя, но ни Триш, ни Лэнгли-мутант не растеклись желтой вонючей жижей.

— Приветствую вас на борту «Золотого сердца», единственного во Вселенной корабля на невероятностной тяге, — раздался счастливый женский голос. — Меня зовут Эдди, и я готов снова сменить пол, если вам так больше понравится.

Даже для гриба это было слишком круто.

— Меня похитили пришельцы, — сказал Малдер, больше проговаривая для себя, чем объясняя, — и не только меня. Нас было много. А потом я поднял руку, и…

— И проголосовал, — закончила Триш. — Так куда тебе надо?

Еще бы знать, куда он попал… Малдер пожал плечами. Реальность казалась сном. Во сне можно летать. И вообще можно кучу всего! Он подпрыгнул, но со стуком приземлился обратно. Матрица не хотела поддаваться его кунг-фу.

Двухголовый подошел к огромной, во всю вогнутую стену, панели, но тут же резко развернулся на каблуках и ткнул в Малдера пальцем.

— Ты Малдер! — завопил он и схватил Триш в охапку. — Прикинь? Самый настоящий Малдер! Смотри: эта дурацкая прическа, так? А куртка? Натуральный нейлон с подстежкой! И нос уточкой…

— Слушай, да, — задумчиво отозвалась Триш и аккуратно высвободилась из цепких объятий «Лэнгли». — Похож.

Тот подбежал к Малдеру и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Мы знаем, где твоя Саманта! — завопил он.

Малдер моргнул. Матрица повсюду. Они похитили его и теперь издеваются.

— А если тебя уронить, то ты будешь хромать на левую ногу, правильно?

Скалли бы посоветовала галоперидол.

— Саманта и Малдер — это так романтично! Он ищет ее долгие годы, дает объявления на упаковках межгалактического молока «Вечность в бокале», а она развлекается в компании семи клонов, пока ее отец не приносит ей отравленное яблоко! — тараторил двухголовый.

— Эй, Зафод, сбавь обороты, видишь, у парня космическая болезнь. Пакетик? — спросила Триш. — Нет? Как хочешь. А вообще отличный косплей. Хотя уже устаревший. Зафод был Малдером в прошлый раз и взял только третье место.

— А в этот раз мы сможем устроить целое представление! Ты будешь Самантой, а я ее отцом. Я даже сигареты раздобуду для такого случая. — Мутант, которого звали Зафод, подбежал к панели и дернул за какой-то рычаг. Мир мигнул и поплыл в сторону.

— Куда вы меня везете? — обреченно спросил Малдер. Если бы сейчас из двери выбежала Алиса с Белым Кроликом наперевес, он бы не удивился. Замечательные глюки. Надо получать удовольствие, пока можно. — И откуда знаете про Саманту?

— Все знают про Саманту и Малдера. Это же классика! — сказала Триш и наконец улыбнулась. — А ты, если будешь так же здорово играть, рискуешь стать лучшим Малдером в этом сезоне. У социофобов и придурков отлично получается.

— Хотя бы в этом месяце, — добавил Зафод. — Если вогонский судья не затребует показать хожни. У тебя же их нет? Жаль. Надо было приклеить.

— Приклеим, — усмехнулась Триш. — Добро пожаловать на борт, Малдер! — И, повернувшись к своему двухголовому спутнику, добавила: — Ничего, он привыкнет.

Вселенная оказалась гораздо теснее, чем можно было подумать.


End file.
